Winx Club
|last_aired = present |nick_name = winx |imdb_id = 0421482 |tv_com_id = winx-club |creator = Iginio Straffi}} Winx Club is an animated television series created by Iginio Straffi. It is a co-production between Nickelodeon and Rainbow SpA (a studio jointly owned by Straffi and Nickelodeon's parent company, Viacom). The show focuses on a fairy warrior named Bloom who adapts to college life in a magical realm. Winx Club had aired on many of Nickelodeon's international channels since its debut in 2004, but Nickelodeon was not directly involved in the series' production until 2010, when its parent company Viacom entered a co-ownership agreement over Rainbow SpA with Iginio Straffi. Since then, Viacom and Rainbow have developed additional seasons of the show. Viacom also handles distribution of the Winx theatrical films (through its division Paramount Pictures) and merchandising. To bring new viewers up to speed, Nickelodeon produced four hour-long animated specials summarizing the first two seasons of the show, which aired throughout 2011. These specials introduced Nickelodeon's English voice cast for the show, who would also provide voices for seasons three through six. In 2014, it was revealed that this voice cast would not provide voices for another season, sparking rumors that Nickelodeon would not continue the show. However, Winx creator Iginio Straffi quashed these rumors with a news release on April 7, 2014. He confirmed that the Nickelodeon co-production was still going strong, saying, "It will be a privilege to partner once more with Nickelodeon on this and we are all looking forward to bringing the latest adventures of the Winx Club fairies to Nick channels worldwide." Season 7 premiered on Nick Jr. on January 10, 2016. Cast and crew Many Nickelodeon actors lent their voices to characters for the show. Keke Palmer (True Jackson on True Jackson, VP) voiced Aisha. Matt Shively (True Jackson, VP and The Troop) voiced Prince Sky. Elizabeth Gillies (Jade West on Victorious) voiced Daphne and sung the song "We Are Believix". Daniella Monet (Paradise Run, Victorious) voiced Mitzi. Ariana Grande (Cat Valentine on Victorious) voiced Diaspro. For the crew, Viacom assembled a large crew of both Nick and Nick Jr. alumni to write, produce, and creatively direct the show. Janice Burgess (creator of The Backyardigans) was the creative consultant for seasons 5-6. Peter Zizzo (The Fresh Beat Band) produced much of the music for the show from season 5 onward. The writing staff included many Nick Jr. crew members, including: *Jeff Borkin (Blaze and the Monster Machines, Blue's Clues) *Carin Greenberg (The Backyardigans, Bubble Guppies, Dora the Explorer) *Sarah Jenkins (Nella the Princess Knight) *Sascha Paladino (Oobi, Wonder Pets!) *Adam Peltzman (Blue's Clues, Team Umizoomi) Characters *'Bloom', Fairy of the Dragon Flame. She was born as a princess on the planet Domino, but was sent to live on Earth after her Domino's destruction. When she was a teenager, she discovered her magical powers and enrolled at Alfea College for Fairies. She is voiced by Molly Quinn. *'Stella', Fairy of the Shining Sun. She is the princess of Solaria and the one who found Bloom on Earth and invited her to Alfea. She is voiced by Amy Gross. *'Flora', Fairy of Nature. She can feel all the emotions of the plants around her. She is voiced by Alejandra Reynoso. *'Musa', Fairy of Music. She can sing and play many instruments, and she dreams of becoming a professional singer. She is voiced by Romi Dames. *'Tecna', Fairy of Technology. She is the brains of the group. She is voiced by Morgan Decker. *'Aisha', Fairy of Waves. She is the princess of Andros. She can generate a pink fluid called Morphix that can be formed into any shape. She is voiced by Keke Palmer. *'Roxy', Fairy of Animals. She is the last fairy on Earth and the princess of the Earth fairies. She can bond with animals and strengthen them. She is voiced by Liliana Mumy. Other media Nickelodeon has licensed many different forms of Winx Club merchandise, including figures, dolls, books, CDs, and DVDs. At San Diego Comic-Con in 2012, Nick unveiled a line of Winx collectibles, including some exclusive to the convention. Two Winx Club spin-offs have been made: PopPixie and World of Winx. Additionally, three feature-length movies based on Winx Club have been produced. *The first film, The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, premiered on Nickelodeon on March 11, 2012. *The second, Magical Adventure, premiered on Nickelodeon on May 20, 2013. *The third, The Mystery of the Abyss, made its television premiere on Nickelodeon Germany on August 8, 2015. Nickelodeon has also released several Winx Club video games, starting with Magical Fairy Party for the Nintendo DS in 2012. Additionally, Bloom is featured in many Nicktoons crossover games for Nick.com (examples pictured below). Nickelodeon Super Mini Puzzle Heroes.png|Bloom and Dark Bloom with other Nicktoons in Super Mini Puzzle Heroes Nickelodeon Super Brawl Good vs Evil.png|Bloom vs. Plankton in Super Brawl 3: Good vs. Evil Nickelodeon Kingdoms.png|Bloom in Nickelodeon Kingdoms Trivia *From fall 2011 to 2013, Nickelodeon Consumer Products spent a total of $100 million USD on Winx Club advertising and marketing support. *From 2011 to 2014, Winx Club was one of Nick.com's most popular attractions, with its show page receiving over a million monthly visitors and over 2.5 million gaming sessions. *In May 2013, Nickelodeon aired a non-canon short between shows, joking that Wanda would be the next fairy to join the Winx Club. References External links *Show page on Nick.com *Winx Club Wiki *Official site de:Winx Club Category:Shows with wikis Category:Winx Club Category:Nicktoons Category:2010s premieres